James' Magic Fingers
by BTRlover17
Summary: It's amazing what a simple make out session can turn into.


**James' Magic Fingers**

**Pairing: James and Carlos**

**Summary: It's amazing what a simple make out session can turn into **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

"Fuck James, fuck." Carlos panted, hands holding tightly to the back of the head bobbing between his legs.

Said boy moaned as Carlos tugged on his hair, pleasure running straight to his groin. James hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off of Carlos' cock, his own dick pressing fervently against the material of his boxers as he watched the hard column of flesh twitch. He quickly raised his gaze to Carlos' face when he heard the Latino let out a whimper.

The sight that James was met with was both breathtaking yet painful, his dick aching beneath its material confines. Carlos' eyes were hooded, the usually warm brown orbs now black with lust. His cheeks were flushed beyond anything James had seen, sending yet another wave of want through the pretty boy's body. James' eyes raked hungrily over Carlos' lips, the usually smooth skin now red and kiss swollen.

Bringing a hand up to rest lightly against Carlos' cheek, James leant down and brushed their lips together, making sure to nip teasingly at Carlos' bottom lip. James groaned lightly as Carlos' hand gripped the back of his neck, smashing their lips together. The taller teen was quick to swipe his tongue across Carlos' bottom lip, smirking when the tan boy eagerly parted his lips.

Both boys' let out simultaneous groans as their tongues brushed against each others'. The pretty boy was quick to press his tongue against Carlos' sensitive spots, not giving the Latino the chance to fight for dominance. Carlos moaned as James' tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth, hips thrusting up against the brunette's.

James broke the kiss, forehead resting against Carlos' as his hips moved against the smaller boy's. James moaned, his hips moving faster against Carlos' as the Latino's hands moved to grip his hips tightly, fingers brushing teasingly under the waistband of James' boxers.

The pretty boy placed a series of kisses down Carlos' cheek until he reached his jawline. James nipped at the soft skin there before moving down to Carlos' neck. Letting his teeth graze lightly over Carlos' pulse point, James smirked against the smaller boy's skin as he felt Carlos' hands fall from his hip, the Latino's back arching into him. Nipping at the soft skin, James ran his tongue soothingly over the spot before nipping at it again making sure to leave his mark on the smaller boy.

James shivered as Carlos moaned, his breath brushing hotly against the shell of the brunette's ear. Knowing that it would be over sooner than they wanted it to be if they continued like this, James began to place a series of sloppy open mouthed kisses along Carlos' collarbone and chest. James revelled in the way Carlos arched into his touch, one hand sneaking down to discreetly palm himself through his boxers.

Carlos moaned low in his throat as James took his nipple into his mouth, tongue flicking repeatedly against the sensitive skin. It was James' turn to moan; the sound sending vibrations along Carlos' chest, as the Latino dragged his fingers along the plane of James' back. Carlos' hips thrust up instinctively as James' tongue traced across his abs, dipping briefly into his navel. The Latino shuddered, hips thrusting upwards as James' tongue traced his happy trail. The tall boy pushed Carlos' hips into the bed, fingers digging tightly into the caramel skin.

"James please." Carlos groaned as James licked a line along the underside of his cock before pushing the tip into his mouth.

James hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head a few times before pulling back, ignoring Carlos' whine of protest.

"Fucking tease." Carlos panted as James smirked up at him, rubbing circles into Carlos' thighs.

Carlos whined when he felt James lick over his balls, gasping when he felt James' tongue teasing his entrance.

"Relax baby, I got you." James said, thumbs rubbing soothingly at the juncture where Carlos' thigh met his groin.

Feeling the small boy relax under his touch, James dipped his head between Carlos' thighs once again. The pretty boy drank in every gasp and whimper that Carlos emitted as he flicked his tongue repeatedly against his hole. The small gasps quickly changed into low moans as James stiffened his tongue and pressed it past the tight ring of muscle. The brunette paused when he felt Carlos tense beneath him, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the tan boy's thighs. When he felt Carlos relax, James began to make small concentric circles with his tongue, the sounds Carlos emitted making his dick ache.

"James, oh fuck James." Carlos moaned fingers scrabbling at the sheets beneath him as James began to thrust his tongue in and out.

Carlos couldn't help but whimper, hips thrusting upwards as James sat back on his calves, lips red and shiny. Carlos tangled his fingers into the sheets beneath him as he watched James suck two fingers into his mouth. The Latino squeezed his eyes shut as James began to run his tongue seductively over the digits, his lips turned up into a smirk. The tan boy opened his eyes in time to see James pulling his fingers from his mouth, his legs automatically spreading wider than before.

James smirked down at the Latino as he brought his hand down between his legs. He pressed the digits teasingly against Carlos' entrance, watching as Carlos' eyes fluttered shut. The pretty boy felt his cock twitch as he slid one finger slowly past the partly loosened muscle. James watched with an aching need as Carlos' jaw hung slack, a soft oh slipping free.

Pausing for a moment to allow Carlos to adjust, James watched hungrily as Carlos' abs tensed with every breath he took. When Carlos let out a small moan, James began to thrust his finger, occasionally circling the digit to make it easier for Carlos to accept a second digit. When he deemed Carlos ready, James slipped a second finger in beside the first. He paused again for a moment before moving the digits, alternating between curling them upwards in an attempt to find Carlos' prostate and a scissoring motion.

"James, James, James." The pretty boy's name left Carlos' lips as if a prayer, spurring James to move faster.

James curled his fingers upwards, the pads of his fingers brushing against Carlos' sweet spot.

"Right there." Carlos moaned, fucking himself on James' fingers.

The brunette bit down on his lip as he watched Carlos fuck himself, curling his fingers so that Carlos' sweet spot was pressed against with every thrust. James could tell that Carlos was close to falling over the edge by the way his thighs tensed everytime he thrust down onto the tall boy's digits. Wanting to send the Latino over the edge, James resumed thrusting his fingers, making sure to assault Carlos' prostate with each thrust. He watched fascinated as Carlos' eyes fluttered shut, lips pursing the parting, breath leaving him in small gasps as his orgasm rapidly approached.

"Jamie, I'm close." Carlos whimpered, hips working rapidly against James' fingers.

"Let go baby." James replied, his free hand wrapping around Carlos' cock.

A couple of quick strokes to the hot aching shaft and Carlos was coming. Something sounding suspiciously like James' name slipped past Carlos' lips as his seed spilled over James' hand. The tall boy watched as Carlos' body fell limply against the bed. He brushed his fingers lightly over Carlos' sweet spot, watching as the Latino whimpered and writhed against the bed.

Dropping a kiss to Carlos' thigh, James slowly pulled his fingers back, wiping his cum covered hand against the covers. When his hand was relatively clean, James reached and palmed himself through his boxers, unaware that Carlos was watching him with tired eyes. James shivered as he continued to palm himself, the material of his boxers creating a delicious friction.

The pretty boy jumped when he heard Carlos say, "Let me do that for you."

Looking up at his lover, James scanned the Latino's face for any sign that Carlos only said it to be the dutiful boyfriend. When he saw no sign of that, James quickly shimmied out of his boxers.

"You'll have to come up here." Carlos said, shooting the brunette a weary smile.

James quickly returned the gesture before quickly moving to straddle Carlos' chest. The pretty boy groaned when he felt Carlos' fingers snaking around his aching length. It only took a few quick strokes before James was warning Carlos he was close. The tan boy sealed his lips around the head of James' cock, the wet heat enough to send James over the edge.

"Christ Carlos," James moaned, his hips rocking as Carlos milked him through his orgasm.

Carlos moaned lightly as James' seed burst across his tastebuds, the Latino swallowing his mouthful. As the last waves of pleasure washed over James' body, the taller teen felt his limbs turn to jelly. Falling to the bed beside Carlos, James softly rubbed Carlos' arm, smiling when the tan boy turned to look at him.

James opened his mouth to say something but he quickly shut it when he noticed Carlos' eyes slowly falling shut. Wrapping an arm around the tan boy's waist, James pulled him close. Resting his head against Carlos', James smiled down lovingly at the boy as his eyes began to droop.

It's amazing what a simple make out session can turn into was James' last thought before sleep overwhelmed him.

**This is a completely random fic. I woke up this morning and decided that I wanted to write a Jarlos fingering fic so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. :D**


End file.
